Les hommes de l'Ombre
by Emily Bright
Summary: Ils étaient trois. Trois Serpentards. Trois hommes dans l'ombre des autres. Trois hommes sous la coupe de Voldemort. Trois hommes qui se sont relevés et repentis, au péril de leur vie. Trois hommes qui ont fait face à la mort et l'ont accueillis, les bras ouverts.
1. Chapter 1

**Note** **:** Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Voici un projet qui me tenait à cœur mais qui n'a rien à voir avec ma fic ''Le dernier recours''. Il s'agit d'une série de cours OS, il y en aura trois exactement sur trois personnages emblématiques de Harry Potter. Voilà, j'espère que cela vous plaira !

Je tiens, par ailleurs, à remercier Trixy Calla, pour sa correction et son soutien pour cet OS et mon autre fic :) Grâce à elle, vous n'aurez pas à affronter mes horribles fautes (à part pour les passages que j'ai réécris ^^)

 **Résumé** : Ils étaient trois. Trois Serpentards. Trois hommes dans l'ombre des autres. Trois hommes sous la coup de Voldemort. Trois qui se sont relevés et repentis, au péril de leur vie. Trois hommes qui ont fait face à la mort et l'ont accueillis, les bras ouverts.

 **Disclamer** : Rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

 **Peter Pettigrow**

Peter, du haut de son ignorance, ne savait pas réellement ce qui l'avait conduis à _ça_. À quel moment avait-il arrêté de croire en son maître ? À quel moment avait-il arrêté de suivre docilement ce monstre et à éprouver de la pitié pour Potter, le garçon qui était devenu orphelin par sa faute ? Impuissant, les yeux écarquillés de terreur, il regardait sa propre main d'argent se dirigeait inexorablement vers sa propre gorge. La peur l'étouffait plus que cette main qui n'était plus tellement la sienne.

Il ne voulait pas mourir, pas maintenant. Il avait trop de questions à poser. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi, après tant d'années, prenait-il soudainement conscience de ses actes ? Il ne savait pas exactement. Peut-être parce que, à l'aube de sa mort, il étais temps pour lui de trouver la rédemption, de demander pardon pour ses actes. Qu'en savait-il ? Sa vie était basée sur la destruction de celles des autres. Trop lâche pour survivre par lui-même et trop lâche pour se battre, pour s'interposer. Toute sa vie, il avait été un lâche. Et il allait mourir comme un lâche. De sa propre main. Dans l'ombre d'une cave.

Derrière le brouillard dans lequel il plongeait doucement, le brouillard de l'inconscience, il comprit pourquoi il en était là aujourd'hui. Pour lui, Harry Potter. Le si gentil Harry Potter qui tentait d'éloigner les doigts d'argents de sa gorge. En vain.

On avait l'habitude de dire, chez les moldus, que lorsque l'on mourrait, on voyait défiler devant nos yeux toute notre vie. On voyait défiler nos choix et nos erreurs, nos doutes et nos certitudes. On voyait défiler tous nos actes, tous ces actes qui nous avaient conduis là où nous étions aujourd'hui.

Ce n'était pas le cas de Peter.

Non, lui, il ne voyait pas sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Il la voyait dans les yeux de Harry Potter, des yeux et un visage qui lui rappelaient tant James et Lily. Des yeux et un visage qui avaient amené la chute des Maraudeurs. Il y voyait sa vie défiler. Et toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises dans sa misérable vie. Des erreurs, il en avait faites. Des tonnes. Des moins importantes et des plus graves. Chacune d'entre elles le hantaient jour après jour. Elles régnaient sur ses pensées, et encore plus sur ses cauchemars. Pas un jour ne s'écoulait sans qu'il se demande ce qui se serait passé si il avait agis autrement.

 _\- Pour toi, c'était sans doute le plus beau moment de ta misérable vie, n'est-ce pas, de pouvoir dire à Voldemort que tu savais où se trouvaient les Potter ?_

Ces mots de Sirius, lors qu'ils s'étaient revus après douze longues années, le hantaient eux-aussi. Black était tellement sûr de lui, tellement haineux. Mais il se trompait. Jamais Peter n'avait vécu de moment comme celui-ci. Ce n'était pas le moment le plus beau de sa vie, mais le plus dur. Sa raison avait lutté contre son cœur. Sa raison avait gagné.

À chaque fois qu'il songeait à cet instant intense, horrible, où il s'était retrouvé face à Voldemort et qu'il avait osé trahir ces amis, une question revenait sans cesse : Et si ? Et si il n'avait rien dit ? Et si il avait laissé le Lord le torturer ? Si il était mort ce jour-là, Sirius aurait-il été fier de lui ? James, lui et Remus auraient-ils loué son nom jusqu'à la fin de leur vie ?

 _\- Tu ne comprends pas ! Il m'aurait tué !_

 _\- Alors tu aurais dû mourir plutôt que de trahir tes amis, mourir comme nous serions morts pour toi s'il l'avait fallu !_

S'il était mort, l'auraient-ils aimé plus qu'ils ne l'aimaient déjà ? Oui, sans aucun doute. Ils l'auraient aimé et loué à un point inimaginable. Jamais son nom n'aurait été sali. Jamais plus on ne lui aurait associé le mot lâche.

Mais lâche il était, et ses amis il avait trahi.

À chaque fois qu'il pensait à cette nuit-là, une question revenait : Qu'était-il censé faire ? Il n'était pas James, il ne l'avait jamais été et ne le serait jamais. Il ne ressemblait en rien à Sirius, prêt à défier le Lord Noir et la famille qui l'avait vu naître pour défendre celle qu'il s'était créé. Il était bien loin du gentil Remus, celui qui voulait toujours défendre la veuve et l'orphelin. Bien sûr qu'il avait tenté de leur ressembler ! Bien sûr qu'il avait tenté de ressembler à ce qu'ils voulaient voir en lui ! Mais c'était lui, Peter, le plus faible. Pas James, pas Sirius et encore moins Remus. Non, c'était lui qui avait peur ! Qui était impuissant !

Aucun d'eux n'avait dû faire face à cette peur qui lui rongeait continuellement les tripes. Chacun savait, une fois sortie de Poudlard, ce qu'il ferait. Ils allaient entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix, parce que c'était leur destin. C'était dans leur sang. Mais lui, le pauvre petit Queudver, qu'aurait-il pu faire dans ce monde de géants ? _Merde_ ! Il voulait simplement survivre, à dépit de pouvoir vivre ! Était-ce trop demander que de vouloir vivre ? Il n'était pas un preux chevalier prêt à donner sa vie pour une cause juste, non. Il était simplement Peter Pettigrow, un rat qui avait vu s'approcher doucement mais sûrement sa fin. Et ça lui avait fais peur. Beaucoup ont agis de la sorte par la suite, il avait juste été le premier à le faire.

Oui, Peter était un lâche. Oui, il avait trahi ses amis. Mais, jour après jour, il le regrettait. Il regrettait d'être aussi lâche, d'être aussi fourbe. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, pourrait-il se dire, c'est la nature qui l'a fais comme ça. Mais Peter connaissait ses faiblesses et rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne pourrait l'excuser. À vrai dire, il n'avait pas d'excuses.

 _\- Ta dévotion n'est rien d'autre que de la couardise. Tu ne serais pas ici si tu avais un autre endroit où aller._

Peut-être son maître avait-il eu raison quand il était revenu vers lui. Peut-être est-ce la lâcheté ou la peur qui avait conduis ses pas jusqu'à cet instant fatidique où une main d'argent enserrée sa gorge. Peut-être le Choixpeau aurait-il dû l'envoyer à Serpentard comme il l'avait prévu. Tout aurait été plus facile. Et James, Sirius et Lily auraient été encore en vie, sans lui pour les trahir.

Trop de _peut-être_ dans sa vie. Trop de lâcheté et de peur qui avaient guidé ses pas.

Il s'en souvenait maintenant. Il l'avait refoulé tout au fond de sa mémoire pour que son maître ne comprenne pas les doutes qui l'habitaient. Oui, il s'en souvenait. Son cœur avait lutté avec acharnement contre sa raison. Son cœur et l'amour qu'il ressentait pour ces meilleurs amis. Oh oui, il avait lutté. Mais sa raison avait été la plus forte. Ou est-ce sa peur ?

Tout ce qu'il avait fait, il ne l'avais pas fait de gaîté de cœur. Il avait éprouvé chacun de ses actes, il avait souffert mille morts pour ce qu'il avait fait. Et serait prêt à en souffrir mille autres si cela avait pu les ramener, eux, ses amis. Si cela avait pu ramener les Maraudeurs. Leur famille.

 _Je suis tellement désolé,_ aurait-il voulu dire alors que Voldemort exterminait un à un tous ceux qui s'opposaient à lui. _Je suis désolé James, pardonnes-moi. J'avais peur, tellement peur. Peur que vous m'abandonniez parce que j'étais trop faible, que vous me laissiez seuls. J'aurais dû vous faire confiance. J'aurais dû croire en vous. Je suis tellement désolé._

Mais James n'était plus là pour l'entendre. Et Peter ravalait ses mots à chaque fois qu'ils tentaient de sortir de sa gorge. Alors que son cœur hurlait sa détresse et sa culpabilité.

 _\- Tu veux me tuer ? Alors que je t'ai sauvé la vie ? Tu as une dette envers moi, Queudver !_

Est-ce réellement sa dette envers le jeune Potter qui avait fait relâché son étreinte sur sa gorge ? Ou quelque chose de plus profond que cela ? Est-ce à partir de ce moment qu'il a commencé à s'éloigner de son maître ? Ou bien plus tôt, quand le dit-maître a combattu le jeune Potter dans le cimetière et qu'il a cru entendre la voix de James ?

Peter ne savait pas, et peut-être ne le saurait-il jamais. Dans tous les cas, l'outil d'argent que Voldemort avait donné à son serviteur le plus lâche s'était retourné contre lui, à présent qu'il était désarmé, inutile. Pettigrow payait le prix de son hésitation, de son instant de pitié. Mais le serviteur n'en était plus tellement un. L'espace de quelques instants, il devenait le courageux Maraudeurs qu'il aurait dû être.

Il tomba à genoux, sentant venir la Mort. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait plus peur.

Il était soulagé.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note** **:** Bonjour ! Alors, ça a pris un peu de temps avec la fac et tout ça mais voici la deuxième partie de ce Three-Shot (enfin si on peut appeler ça comme ça ^^). Cette partie concerne Severus Rogue, comme vous pouvez le constater, et il est légèrement plus court. J'espère que vous aimerez quand même :) Je l'ai envoyé à ma Bêta mais je n'ai pas eu la patience d'attendre qu'elle le corrige donc, une fois qu'elle l'aura fait, il sera mis à jour. En attendant, je ne sais pas encore quand arrivera la troisième et dernière partie. Il vous faudra attendre. Avez-vous déjà une idée de la personne qui sera mise en avant ? :) J'attends vos suppositions avec impatience ! Bonne lecture.

 **Résumé** : Ils étaient trois. Trois Serpentards. Trois hommes dans l'ombre des autres. Trois hommes sous la coup de Voldemort. Trois qui se sont relevés et repentis, au péril de leur vie. Trois hommes qui ont fait face à la mort et l'ont accueillis, les bras ouverts.

 **Disclamer** : Rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

 **Severus Rogue**

\- _Regardez- … moi._

Severus Rogue agrippait fermement la main de Harry Potter, les yeux plongés dans les siens. Le noir ténébreux se heurtant au vert émeraude. Que voyait-il, alors qu'il était aux portes de la Mort ? À vrai dire, il ne savait pas lui-même. Il ne voyait pas, non, il cherchait. Il cherchait une réponse, un souvenir. Il la cherchait elle, sa Lily. Sa meilleure amie. L'amour de sa vie, l'unique amour de sa vie. Il cherchait d'autres yeux émeraudes, un autre sourire, un autre regard. La déesse de son cœur.

Severus n'était pas un homme comme les autres. Alors que la Mort s'approchait à grands pas, il ne voyait pas sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Il ne se rappelait pas de toutes ses erreurs. Il ne tentait pas de grappiller quelques minutes de plus dans le monde des vivants, avec l'énergie du désespoir. Non, il l'attendait simplement. Avec soulagement. Trop de temps à se cacher, trop de temps à risquer sa vie pour un garçon attirant les ennuis comme un aimant. Trop de temps à risquer sa vie pour qu'un jour, dans un autre monde, _elle_ lui pardonne. Trop de temps passer à le chercher. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait, rien d'autre.

Le pardon. Le sien.

Pardon pour quoi, il ne savait pas vraiment. Il avait commis tellement d'erreur dans sa vie, qu'à force, il ne les comptait plus. Pardon pour l'avoir traité de Sang-de-Bourbe un jour où il était en colère. Pardon pour avoir rejoint le chemin des Ténèbres et non celui de la Lumière. Pardon pour l'avoir trahi, pour avoir lancé le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur elle sans même le savoir. Pardon pour n'avoir vu que Potter en son fils, pour ne pas avoir remarqué à quel point il ressemblait à sa mère. Pardon pour ne pas avoir su aimer, soutenir, son petit garçon comme elle l'aurait voulu.

Chaque jour, il priait pour que tout cela ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Qu'il n'ait jamais choisi de suivre le camp du Mal, qu'il n'ait jamais trahi sa douce Lily. Chaque jour, il priait pour mourir et que tout cela cesse. Que la douleur cesse. La douleur de son absence.

 _\- ARRETEZ ! Partie … Morte …_

 _\- Serait-ce du remords, Severus ?_

 _\- Je voudrais … Je voudrais, moi, être mort …_

Sa faute. Tout était de sa faute ! Il ne valait pas mieux que Pettigrow. Il avait signé l'arrêt de mort de la femme qu'il aimait, avait rendu son fils orphelin, tout cela pour quoi ? Pour la reconnaissance ! L'orgueil et la vengeance. Vengeance envers ce père qui l'avait battu pendant toute son enfance. Vengeance envers Potter pour avoir eu ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir : une famille aimante, des amis prêts à mourir pour lui et la femme de ses rêves. Vengeance envers ce monde qui l'avait hait au moment-même où il avait ouvert les yeux sur lui.

 _Ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est le monde qui me hait !_ Aurait-il voulu crier à une époque, lorsqu'il tentait encore et encore d'expliquer qu'il n'était pas le seul fautif, que le destin lui-même en avait après lui. Avec le temps, il avait arrêté de se bercer d'illusions. Il était le seul responsable à son malheur. Jour après jour, la culpabilité enserrait son cœur dans une étreinte d'acier. Il n'avait pas su ouvrir son cœur, ouvrir son esprit, quand il l'avait fallu. Il n'avait pas compris que la vengeance n'était qu'une illusion et que, finalement, elle n'était pas nécessaire. Pendant trop longtemps, il avait cru être seul. Mais il s'était trompé, et cette erreur l'avait conduit à sa fin.

Car jamais il n'avait été seul. Jamais.

Il y avait d'abord eu sa mère, qui l'avait toujours protégé contre son père, qui l'avait entouré de son amour. Il y avait eu ensuite cette fillette rousse, rencontrée un jour de printemps sous un immense arbre en fleurs. Sa douce Lily. Même après elle, alors qu'il s'était cru perdu et de nouveau seul, il ne l'avait jamais été. Il y avait eu Lucius, son camarade de Serpentard qui l'avait soutenu, et enfin Albus quand il avait commis la plus grande erreur de sa vie. Pas un seul instant, il n'avait été seul. Mais il avait été incapable de le voir, trop amer. Et aujourd'hui, il payait le prix de son aveuglement.

 _\- Il était sans doute l'homme le plus courageux que j'ai jamais rencontré._

Courageux, l'était-il ? Sans aucun doute. Mais était-ce vraiment le courage qui avait guidé ces pas ? Était-ce le courage qui l'avait poussé à se soulever contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Était-ce le courage qui avait brisé ses chaînes et fait de lui l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui ? Non, certainement pas. C'était la folie. Elle seule était responsable. C'était la folie d'un homme désespérément amoureux d'une morte, la folie d'un homme désespérément coupable. D'un homme qui n'avait désormais plus rien à perdre, qui avait déjà tout perdu.

Oui, la folie avait guidé ses pas. Elle l'avait assailli à la vision de _son_ corps sans vie, allongé sur le sol d'une maison en ruine. Elle l'avait guidé jusqu'à Albus Dumbledore, l'avait fait mentir à son ancien maître, lui avait permis de sauver le garçon aux yeux émeraude. Puis avec le temps, elle s'était mélangée à quelque chose de nouveau, d'indéfinissable. L'espoir ? Peut-être, sans doute. L'espoir de retrouvailles prochaine avec sa bien aimée.

Car il le savait, sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil désormais. Bientôt, il quitterait ce monde. Il l'avait su dès l'instant où Voldemort était revenu parmi les vivants. C'était avec la peur au ventre, ainsi qu'une sombre excitation, qu'il avait répondu à l'appel de son ancien maître et l'avait rejoint au hangar à bateaux. Qu'il avait avancé, presque à bras ouverts vers la Mort.

Sa mort.

Non, il ne s'apitoierait pas sur son sort. Severus était fort, Severus était froid. Il était loin le petit garçon qui se cachait sous son lit pour échapper aux coups de son père. Il était loin l'adolescent malingre qui se laissait persécuté par les Maraudeurs et qui tremblait de peur à chaque fois que sa meilleure amie parlait à d'autre. Il était loin l'adulte brisé à la recherche de la reconnaissance et l'affection. Il avait grandi, s'était endurci. Désormais, il était prêt à mourir pour sa cause. Celle de Harry Potter. Celle de Lily.

Alors, il lâcha prise.

 _\- Après tout ce temps ?_

 _\- Toujours._

Les yeux verts de Harry Potter, de Lily, de Lily, croisèrent les yeux noirs de Severus Rogue, et quelque chose sembla s'éteindre au fond du regard sombre qui devint fixe, terne, vide. La main qui tenait Harry retomba avec un bruit sourd et Rogue ne bougea plus.

Il était mort comme il avait vécu.

Dans l'ombre.


End file.
